This disclosure relates to product packaging formed in whole or in part by a flexible film, in which the film has a score line that defines a flap that can be lifted to create an opening through the film to gain access to the product, and wherein the flap can be reattached to the remainder of the film to close the opening.
A variety of food and non-food products are packaged using flexible packaging materials formed primarily of laminations of one or more of polymer films, metallized polymer films, paper, metal foil, and the like. In many instances, packages contain products that may be used or consumed a little at a time, and the products may be susceptible to being adversely affected (e.g., becoming soggy, drying out, etc.) by exposure to the surrounding environment. Accordingly, there is frequently a desire to be able to reclose a package after its initial opening to keep product that remains in the package fresh.
Various opening and reclose arrangements have been developed for flexible packaging, for example as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/098,872 (“the '872 Application”), filed on Apr. 5, 2005, incorporated herein by reference. Often, reclosability is achieved by using a pressure-sensitive adhesive label that is attached to the exterior of the package adjacent the location where the package is opened. Such labels are formed separately from the packaging structure itself and are added to the packaging structure. Thus, the labels thus represent additional expense. Furthermore, it is often necessary to ship a roll of the packaging material to a converter for application of the labels, after which the roll is shipped back to the packager for manufacture of the packages. This manufacturing process is inefficient. The use of labels also entails waste in that it is typically necessary to employ a release liner with the labels, which liner is removed and discarded. The labels are usually die cut from a web of material, and the skeleton left over after the die-cutting operation is also wasted.
Because of the drawbacks of using labels as noted above, the assignee of the present application has developed a flexible packaging structure with a built-in opening and reclose feature, as described in the aforementioned '872 application. Packages made using the flexible packaging structure of the '872 application avoid the disadvantages associated with the use of labels, and have additional advantages.
Consumers feel more confident about purchasing such types of packages if the packages have a tamper-evidence capability so that the consumer can readily see whether the package has already been opened. Presently, various flexible packages have features allowing a user to determine if a package has already been opened or tampered with. Unfortunately, the tamper-evidence features of such packages may be difficult to discern upon a visual inspection of the package. Further, such temper-evidence features often require removing a portion of the packaging, and thus, creating unwanted trash and potential choking hazards. The present disclosure is directed toward providing improved tamper-evidence capabilities.